


anon request #69

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, Dom Jeremy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Michael, wand vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr.This is the request word for word:“dom!jeremy overstimulating sub!michael with a wand vibrator + a cockring and not giving him permission to come, just leaving him needy and dripping”so uh take that how you will





	anon request #69

**Author's Note:**

> we actually did an experiment with this one where we switched who wrote who so i wrote michael and sux wrote jeremy and i think it turned out pretty good

Jeremy hummed to himself as he lounged on the bed, typing out an essay for his class. College was stressful and tiresome, but at least he had his boyfriend. Speaking of Michael, he was supposed to be home soon. He had gone to pay the apartment rent for the month and pick up some groceries. 

Michael had actually run into a bit of trouble with the landlady. She’d tried to charge them too much, and he—with his desire to get Jeremy a new computer for Hanukkah soon—didn’t plan on spending any more money than he needed. After some uncomfortable sweet talking, he’d gotten the price back down and finally swaggered through the door of their apartment. 

Jeremy perked up as he heard the door close. “Micah?”

Setting the bags from shopping on the counter, Michael smiled. “Yeah, it’s me,” he called. He walked around the corner. 

“Did you get my pizza rolls?”

“Two whole bags, plus a box of tiny ones. Did you know about those? If you did, you should’ve told me.”

“Come in here already!” Jeremy huffed, closing his laptop.

“Fine, keep it in your pants,” Michael teased, turning into their bedroom. “Hey, there.”

“Mikey! Hey.” Jeremy grinned, setting his laptop aside. “Come give me welcome home kisses like it old black and white movies after the guy comes in and yells 'honey I'm home.’”

Michael grinned, climbing onto the bed with Jeremy. “Well, _honey_ ,” he said, “I’m home.” He leaned down for a kiss. 

Jeremy grabbed the front of Michael's shirt, holding him in place to prolong the kiss.

Michael melted at Jeremy’s touch, kissing him as hard as he could. It had been hours since they’d kissed, and that was far too long. 

Jeremy pulled away with a soft smile, still clutching the front of Michael's shirt. “Welcome home.”

Michael gave him a dopey look. “Glad to be back.”

Jeremy's heart melted as he kissed Michael’s cheek. “How was your day at work, sweetie?”

“Aw, bringing out the cheesy pet names, huh?” Michael teased. “It was fine. Ate someone’s ramen.”

Jeremy snorted. “Did they catch you eating their lunch?”

“Nope, I was totally discreet!”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s jaw. “Nice job.”

“Thanks. I can score you the secretary’s chocolate cake tomorrow if you want.”

“Please do.” Jeremy laughed. “Hey, Mikey?”

“Hey, Jerm.”

“So, now's a good time to suggest sex, right?”

“Oh my god,” Michael laughed. “You horny bastard! Really?”

“What?! I can't help it! I've been waiting all day!”

“You’ve always been waiting all day!”

“Exactly!” Jeremy shoved his hands up under Michael shirt, ghosting over his sides. “I’ll let you use some toys, if you want?”

Michael narrowed his eyes, but didn’t bother moving Jeremy’s hands away. “What toys?”

Jeremy smiled. “Wand vibe? And the ties?”

Michael gulped. “Seems like you already have a plan.”

“I might.” Jeremy nipped at Michael's ear. “I told you I've been waiting all day.”

“God, fine, sounds good.” Michael shuddered. “Do your worst.”

Jeremy's eyes lit up. “My worst?”

Michael cocked his head to the side. “Uh, yeah? Go nuts, buddy.”

Jeremy pulled Michael into a harsh kiss. “You're going to regret saying that.”

Michael’s smile faltered. “Am I?”

Jeremy waltzed over to the closet, grabbing their shoe box of sex toys. “Don’t talk.”

“Seriously?”

“You heard me. Strip.”

“Jeremy, you really going full dom on me, no warning?” 

“Uh huh. Strip.”

“Fine, I’m stripping.” Michael pulled his shirt off. 

“Good, shut up.” Jeremy huffed, dropping the box onto his bedside table. 

Michael huffed, but didn’t say anything else, shuffling out of his jeans. 

Jeremy got out their ties, tossing two at Michael. “When you're done put those on. Feet.”

Michael kicked his jeans off his ankles, his shoes coming with them. He quickly removed his socks, using the bent over position to put the ties around his feet. 

“You know the drill. Tie 'em to the bed frame.”

Michael tsked and climbed onto the bed, doing as he was told. 

“Watch the attitude,” Jeremy chirped, prancing over to fasten his arms to the bed as well.

Michael refrained from saying anything derogatory. He let Jeremy tie his wrists with no struggle. 

Jeremy stepped back to admire him, smiling in satisfaction. 

“Happy?” Michael teased. 

“Mhm,” Jeremy hummed. “More happy that I get to punish you for disobeying just now.”

“What?! I thought that was just til you got me like this!”

“You don't talk until I say so! That's two.”

“Two what?!”

“Three! Shut up!” Jeremy huffed, stepping closer. He climbed up onto the bed, settling between Michael's legs. 

Michael slammed his mouth shut, staring at Jeremy intensely. 

Jeremy took Michael in hand, stroking him carefully to get him up. 

Michael bit back a moan. His eyes became lidded as he tried to keep his hips still. 

Jeremy licked a stripe up the bottom of him, staring up at his face.

That was a moan Michael couldn’t hold back. It came out strained and whiny. 

“You can make noise. Just don't speak.” Jeremy moved down, taking him into his mouth easily.

Michael took Jeremy up on his permission, crying out as soon as Jeremy had sunk down. Another string of whines escaped him as his toes curled. 

Jeremy gave a pleased hum, bobbing his head enthusiastically. 

More whimpers came from Michael, and the beginnings of a few curse words before he remembered his orders. 

Eventually, Jeremy pulled off, climbing out of the bed and shuffling back over to the box. “You can speak, for now.”

Michael unclenched his fists. “Wh-Why’d you stop, Jerm?”

“Toy, remember?” Jeremy pulled out the vibrator. 

“G-God, Jeremy, you know how sensitive that thing makes me.” Michael squirmed just thinking about it. 

Jeremy smirked. “That's the point.” He switched it on, climbing back onto the bed.

Michael stared at it, a lump forming in his throat. “Jesus.”

Jeremy grinned, moving it down to Michael's abdomen, ghosting over the skin. “You cannot cum without permission, got it?”

Michael shivered. “G-Got it.” He kept his hips still again. 

Jeremy moved the vibrator closer to its target slowly, until he was ghosting it up the same path his tongue had gone.

Moans once again found their way through Michael’s lips. He twitched, in need of more friction. 

Jeremy smirked, bringing the vibe up to the head, pressing down harder.

Michael cried out. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy chuckled, his free hand coming up to stroke Michael. 

Michael nearly squealed. He could hardly hold his hips in place anymore. 

Jeremy pressed down a bit harder, stroking the base and leaning down to lick the space between the vibe and his hand.

Michael’s body shook pathetically. “J-Jeremy, stop teasing!”

Jeremy tsked. “Watch it, Mell.” Jeremy pressed the vibrator against the length of him firmly. 

Michael stifled a scream. “Y-You said we were having sex, all you’re doing is teasing me!”

Jeremy scoffed. “Is that an attitude I hear?”

“It’s really not!” 

“You said my worst, so suck it up. I'm doing my worst, got it?” he pressed the vibe down harder.

“I didn’t think–” A loud, needy moan cut Michael off. His hips moved without him, trying to relieve himself of the tension. 

“I know you didn't.” Jeremy smirked as he watched Michael’s desperate movements. 

Michael writhed on the bed, pulling against his restraints. “Jeremy!” he whined. 

Jeremy chuckled, holding the vibe in place with one hand as he leaned down to suck marks into the sensitive skin of Michael's thighs. “Don't forget. You have to wait for permission.”

Michael was already leaking beads of clear precum. His legs shook. “I-I need it,” he pled. “I need permission!”

Jeremy pulled away, removing the vibe completely. “No.”

Michael panted. “Wh-What?”

“You were bad, remember?” Jeremy huffed. “You have to be punished. I-” Jeremy tsked when his phone went off in his pocket. “Hold on.” Jeremy put the vibe on low, setting it down on top of Michael, right against the base of him. “Don't move. And don't speak.” Jeremy climbed off the bed, striding to out of the room to take the call.

Michael just whimpered, pathetically watching Jeremy leave. He had to hold it together, or else things would get worse for him. 

Jeremy came back in a moment later, not saying a word. He simply strode over to the box, pulled out a cock ring, and put it on Michael. Then he turned the vibe up, and fastened it against Michael's length. Once he was done, he left the room.

Michael’s eyes widened. “Jeremy?!” He knew he was breaking the rules, but this made no sense. “C–” A long whimper interrupted him. “Come back!” 

There was no response.

“ _Jeremy!_ ” Michael kept calling his name, more desperate each time. He didn’t know how long it had been, but Jeremy wouldn’t just leave him like this, would he?

Jeremy didn't return until an hour later.

It had felt like an eternity to Michael. As soon as he heard signs of Jeremy’s return, he called out again, voice weak. “J-Jeremy?”

Jeremy walked back into the room calmly, eyeing Michael a bit sheepishly. “Are you okay?”

Tear tracks glistened on Michael’s face as his lips quivered. He didn’t answer the question. “Where did you g-go?”

Jeremy frowned, hurrying over to switch off the vibe. “I'm sorry, Mikey, I didn't mean to be gone for so long.” He ran his thumb over the tear tracks. “I'm so sorry.”

Michael relaxed a little when the vibe stopped. “I feel fuzzy,” he breathed. “Where were you?”

“Christine needed my help with something. I thought it would only be 20 minutes at most. Are you okay? Do you want me to untie you?” Jeremy felt unbelievably guilty for making Michael cry.

Michael weakly shook his head. “F-Finish what you started, Jerm,” he stammered. 

Jeremy hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Michael nodded. “Please.”

Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael's hair, kissing him sweetly. “Do you want me to go easy?”

“D-Do your worst.”

Jeremy chuckled. “You're crazy. I love you.” He pulled his shirt off, grabbing their bottle of lube from the bedside table. He climbed up onto bed.

“Mm, love you too, Jermy.”

Jeremy instantly set to work, pouring some lube on his fingers and warming it up. “I'll ask one last time. Color?”

Michael gave him a dopey smile. “Green now that you’re back.”

Jeremy smiled. “I really am sorry I left you for so long. You've been good, though.”

“I didn’t cum, Jer,” Michael said in pride. 

“You're so good, babe, I'm so proud of you.” Jeremy smiled at him, pressing a finger into him. 

Michael’s face dissolved into pleasure, weak whimpers coming from his sore throat. 

Jeremy worked quickly, adding another finger as he used his free hand to work himself through his jeans. 

Michael’s eyes fluttered closed, nearly watering up again. He’d never felt so sensitive. “Jeremy,” he moaned. 

Jeremy hummed, his breath picking up as he unbuttoned his jeans, working Michael open easily.

Michael breathed quickly and shallowly, rutting his hips in desperation against Jeremy’s fingers. 

Jeremy added a third finger, temporarily abandoning himself since he would need both hands to remove his pants. 

Michael kept moaning Jeremy’s name. His arms pulled against his ties and his knees wobbled. 

Jeremy panted, watching Michael with lidded eyes as he finished stretching him. “Tell me what you want.”

Michael caught his breath. “F-Fuck me, Jer, please.”

Jeremy withdrew his fingers, quickly stripping himself down and grabbing a condom. “My sweet boy.”

Michael gave him a watery smile. “Me?”

Jeremy nodded, stroking himself the rest of the way up before slipping on the condom. “Such a good boy.”

All Michael could think about was Jeremy, and it had been like that since he’d left him laying there with no assistance. “Your good boy,” he whispered, anticipating Jeremy’s next move. 

Jeremy shifted closer, pushing in carefully. 

Michael gasped, but quickly got used to it. He shook his hips to tell Jeremy to keep going. 

Jeremy got the message, quickly starting up a harsh rhythm. “God, you feel good.”

Michael moaned, his shallow breaths matching the pace of Jeremy’s thrusts.

Jeremy rolled his hips, angling in search of Michael's prostate. 

It didn’t take long before it was found, Michael crying out despite the pain in his throat. 

Jeremy groaned, keeping the angle. He didn't try to resist when he felt his climax starting to build so soon. 

“J-Jeremy,” Michael moaned, “P-Please, I’m close.”

“Me too, Mikey.” Jeremy quickly pulled the ring off Michael, switching the vibe back on. 

Michael’s whimpers started up again, more desperate than before. He squirmed. “I-I can’t hold it back anymore, Jer,” he warned. 

Jeremy was close himself. “You can cum for me, sweetie.” 

Michael didn’t hold anything back. He came hard almost immediately, twitching with overstimulation already. 

Jeremy followed close behind, the image of Michael beneath him sending him over the edge. He shuddered, hips slowing down as he rode his high. 

Michael panted, laying still. He was glad it was finally over, but not in a way that meant he disliked it. 

Jeremy quickly switched off the vibe, pulling it off and tossing it away. He pulled out of Michael, still breathing heavily. “Fuck,” he breathed, reaching up to untie Michael. 

Michael let Jeremy untie him, but he didn’t move. “Sh-Shit, Jer.”

Jeremy cleaned them up, tossing away the trash and then moving up close to Michael. “You okay?”

Michael felt like he couldn’t even lift a finger if he tried. “Mhm,” he hummed. “But don’t go leaving me like that again.”

Jeremy chuckled. “I won't. Sorry. I love you.”

“S’okay. Love you too.” Michael exhaled. “You really did your worst.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Yeah.” He cuddled up to Michael, kissing his cheek. “Bed time?”

“God, please?” Michael asked sweetly, knowing it would be a yes anyway. 

Jeremy pulled the blankets out from under them, covering the both of them. 

Michael used his leftover energy to cuddle up close to Jeremy. “You’re warm.”

“You're beautiful,” Jeremy replied.

“Aw, dork.”

Jeremy smiled. “Your dork.”

“Always!”


End file.
